


Rules Of My World

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Chaptered, Drama, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: Centuries ago, the country was controlled by Lords who used slaves for multiple tasks. As they weren't considered as humans, they could be tortured and raped that no one would stop them. And in the middle of that, Wang Yibo was sold to Lord Cheng Zuxi, having to live the worst of the worst in order to survive another day. Until his execution for rebellion arrived and unexpectedly, an angel appeared to save and protect him from that world full of despicable monsters. Not mattering if falling in love with him would mean to have to pay a big price.*****Day 2 forZSWW/LSFY weekwith prompt historical/period.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

In a world where the slavery was what moved the economy of many countries selling and buying their slaves like if they were simple rubbish to use, a 17-years-old boy called Wang Yibo was being sold to a Lord by his own parents. He would go to join the hell for those who became simple toys for despicable humans. Yibo didn't know why his parents were doing that if he was their son, he couldn't understand why his parents wanted that type of life for him, that type of treatment for his son. That betrayal was engraved into the boy's pupils, just remembering that the only family he had didn't care about him at all as long as they could sell him as easy as that, just saying sorry, but not stopping anyone from taking him with them.

The last moment he could see his parents was when the Lord was paying them the amount of money their son worth. After that, two men, who were backing the Lord, pushed him until a carriage which was moved by two horses. Yibo didn't know where he was going to live or what was going to happen to him. He was terribly scared and the Lord by his side, who seemed a despicable one, didn't help him to relax when his hand was raised until his ear to touch his short hair.

“Behave well and we will be good friends, okay?” the Lord whispered in his ear and Yibo turned around his head feeling his body disgusted after that simple touch by his new sir. He wasn't made to be the slave of anyone.

“I won't be friend of a person who abuses weak people” the brave boy said looking straight to his eyes while challenging the Lord. He didn't know what he was doing, but his father always taught him that having fears was his weak spot and he shouldn't show it to anyone. Even if that would take him to the disgrace.

“What a pity... I thought that you wouldn’t need training” the Lord sighed disappointed and Yibo frowned deeply. What did that mean?

“I'm not a dog” the boy spat his words not being careful and the Lord started to be tired. In a fast move, he caught his neck against the seat to cut his breath. At that moment, his eyes were widened and a big fear filled his body, thinking he was going to be killed in that carriage.

“Since now, you will do what I order you, okay?” he spoke lowly, drowning the boy as the latter tried to remove his hand unsuccessfully. He opted to nod as he could and the Lord dropped his throat. Yibo coughed, hardly breathing oxygen again. It had been a hit of reality of how hard the things were outside. How it was even worse than what everyone rumoured around. So somehow, that day was when he learned to follow the rules of his new life if he wanted to fight in the future against the slavery before being dead.

*****

His first impression of his new home was good; a mansion full of luxuries and every type of commodities. Indeed, who lived there could feel like a real emperor, just admiring the expensive furniture decorating every single room, making everything look like perfect. However, his hopes were broken when they crossed a hallway to the North wing where all his slaves lived. The walls were full of scratches, the ceiling was cracked, his room was small and shared with another seven slaves who slept on the floor with clothes and hay, pretending to look as beds. He could see how everything was dirty and insects seemed as part of the house. He was really disgusted to be there, knowing that was his new home from now on. So the Lord's servants left him with the rest, they would explain him how this hell worked.

First of all, no matter if he was ill, injured or satisfying his necessities – eating, sleeping – he had to serve Lord's demands at the same instant his call reached him. He had tasks such as cleaning the mansion, backing the Lord, entertaining the Lord, even satisfying Lord's sexual necessities, which were often. If he disobeyed some of those tasks or Lord's orders, he was going to be punished physically with lashes until his skin would bleed and he would shout for mercy. That was how the Lord trained them there so no one would give him problems.

The schedule for every day was hard too – he had to wake up at five o'clock, the only food to eat was a bit of bread and water so there were times when they escaped to get more food, but that was being so dangerous lately because the Lord was noticing the lack of food and marked them as principal thieves so the punishments were being harder since then. And during the rest of the day, he would be waiting for Lord's orders or following them already.

“If you follow his orders, you may be happy here” one of them said smiling. Yibo wasn't sure at all of his words. Who was crazy enough to be happy there? To accept such treatment? He would prefer to die before accepting the fact he wasn't human anymore.

“I can't be happy being used by an asshole...” the boy spoke in his rudest way and everyone tried to cover his mouth. It seemed like walls could listen to those comments.

“Be careful, Lord Cheng Zuxi killed a slave for insulting him” another one told him with a scared face. Yibo frowned deeply. So those were the limits he crossed in order to maintain everyone under his rules. That only made him even more despicable and his hate towards that Lord just increased.

“And when you have to satisfy him... What do you do?” Yibo raised his innocent gaze feeling himself lost and out of place. He was too young for that. Yibo thought that his first time would be special with the person he loved, not being raped by an arrogant Lord. But obviously, every type of plan he had for his future was now ruined. He would be raped. He knew that was his fate. Then, why was he unable to accept it? There was no way he heard that and wouldn’t try to stop it.

“Don’t worry about that, he doesn't choose someone below twenty years old” the first who talked before answered him with a warm smile. But that didn't calm the boy. It meant that he could be relaxed only three years more and after that, the real hell would start. He needed to plan something, but everything seemed crazy and useless. All of them would throw him to a sure death, so what should he do? What was the right option to choose?

*****

The days went by slowly. Yibo was already really tired. He had less food there than in his home and his body felt sick and his mind dizzy. It was already hard to walk sometimes so it was normal if he ended up falling on the floor because of that. His body was already full of scratches and his clothes didn't seem as such anymore. But he still had to run through the whole mansion because the spoiled Lord wanted everything at the next second or he would receive severe hits. He even laughed when a slave was being tortured in front of his own eyes, enjoying it. And Yibo could see he didn’t punish them to teach them only, but also because he loved to see their suffering faces exclaiming for mercy. That couldn't have forgiveness, it was impossible such being could have forgiveness for doing that.

And he wanted to yell at him everything, shout how disgusting he was, how he was better dead than alive, but his mouth only spoke ‘yes, my Lord' when his own body was paralyzed by fear. He had found a coward person who was being used because he was scared of death, he was too scared that one day he would disappear after having been killed by torture. They used that weak spot in humans to feel powerful not caring about the rest, only they existed in their selfish world. Empathy was a word which didn't exist in their vocabulary, the word which ruled their minds was only power and it leaded to the whole slavery system that existed nowadays.

That was why they killed everyone who opposed to their Lords. They were afraid that someone could change it because their lives would break completely. They would lose everything and all the acts they were committing now would be severely punished. They only had money and slaves. No one to care, no one to love, no one to worry. Their lives were empty and the selfishness occupied that space in their dark souls. If slaves disappeared, they would become just murders. And karma would invert the coin.

Yibo learned it after one year there. The more he observed his Lord, the more sorrow he felt in his heart. Although the Lord deserved that sadness and loneliness in his life after breaking and killing a lot of people, Yibo felt sad every time he watched the Lord knowing that type of people had had a day when they had decided to become that. Because humans were born free of guilt and full of innocence. So actually, the worst part of all of that was the simple fact other humans made them became monsters. And if no one stopped that, the world would just continue being filled with them.

*****

Two years after joining that house, Yibo was totally used to bite his tongue in the worst moments, but he was a person and he did a lot of mistakes. He had been punished hard by Lord's guards a lot of times. His whole body was full of scratches that didn't heal because when they started to, the guards hit him again and the wounds were opened again. However, he never asked for mercy, he never opened his mouth, he never shouted by the pain. He just bit his lower lip until making it bleed because he preferred that before giving him the satisfaction of hearing even a single pray from him.

Even his roommates were worried about his serious condition because they had never seen another slave as hurt as him, but Yibo didn't complain or reject any work. He always stood up to work even if his body was about to break abruptly. The boy understood that if it continued much more, he would die due to the infections in his wounds or malnutrition because sometimes he couldn't eat as a punishment, but he was sure of one thing – he would never give the Lord what he wanted, he would always appear in front of him, looking at his eyes challenging him to play who would die first. Even if Yibo knew it would be him.

*****

Three years after he was still bearing the pain, the tiredness and the rage without saying a word. Since a few months, he cried alone in a room in ruins out of the mansion. He had never cried before because his father told him that men didn't cry, but his strength was only an illusion inside of him already. Probably, he was at the verge of his limits and not only physically, because those had been surpassed long time ago, but mentally too. His mind couldn't get any strength more not to think of the pain, it couldn't avoid the panic to be punished, it had no more sanity left already. So he cried, he cried out all his frustration. He had realized long time ago the only reason why he was still living was just to see his Lord die. And nothing else.

Just in the worst situation, his Lord called him to go at his room. Yibo walked slowly because his legs couldn't move well, having to lean on the walls, almost dragging his body as fast as he could not to be punched for being slow, and he reached the room where his Lord was waiting for him. He was sitting on a big bed in the middle of the most luxurious bedroom in that mansion. Yibo just waited in front of the door until hearing a voice ordering him to sit beside him and somehow, his body was covered with goosebumps. It was fear. And it increased when he had the Lord at just ten centimetres of his face over that big bed.

“Your turn arrived, little whore” the Lord said so closely to Yibo, using a disgusting voice that froze him completely. Then, he realized it while widening his eyes knowing what it meant. He did a quick calculation in his mind – he was already twenty years old. He had forgotten even his own age, he had forgotten how much time had gone by. He couldn’t believe he hadn't done anything to escape from there in three years. After all, he had done what the other slaves said, he just got used to that world. And that just filled his soul with anger toward himself.

Suddenly, he felt two hands on him, touching parts he would desire to never be touched by a man like him while having a mouth trying to kiss him dirtily. Something in his head exploded and his instinct forced him to push his Lord away strongly to try to escape. But, being unlucky, his legs couldn't hold on anymore and he fell over the floor, right beside where he had thrown him. The Lord, who was so pissed off, caught him by his old clothes to throw him on the bed hastily and trapped his arms against the sheets not to let him move anymore. The boy was still praying it was a nightmare. A horrible bad dream in the middle of the night. But it was not.

“Be still and I will forget what you've just done” his voice was severe, having a marked vain crossing his temple by the anger, and his eyes were staring at Yibo as if he was possessed by the evil itself. Even like that, he was so afraid that he tried to escape almost crying for where he was feeling a hand. He didn't want that, he didn't want that hell in his life. He preferred to be dead instead of bearing another day like this. He had decided something – giving up was better than having hope in the nowhere.

Reaching the limit of his sanity, he looked around to find a lantern and his free hand grabbed it to hit his Lord's head. He fell over the bed without moving anymore and Yibo stood up not caring if he had killed him or just hurt him, the only thing he wanted was dying without being raped, just leaving this world without that trauma. So he stood up as he could and dragged his body until he got out of the room to run through the hallway. Then, his ears listened some shouts behind him. It was clear the guards were chasing him after finding the body of the Lord on the bed. His legs were unable to run faster, but he didn't stop until he found the exit, a door filled with light, as if he was getting out of the hell. He felt free when his body was illuminated by the sunshine and as if he had reached his heaven, he fainted on the floor, thinking it was finally over.

*****

He thought he had rocks over his body by how hard moving was when his consciousness started to wake up. His eyes wanted to remain closed, thinking if he opened them, he would return to live, but he realized he had never died to start with. So his mind became blank when he discovered he was in a dungeon tied up by his wrists with chains that were leaving red marks on his skin. Well, it wasn't like he cared about some more. Yibo knew perfectly what would happen to him in a brief time for having hit a Lord and for not having fulfilled his demands. He had been sure that he wasn't made for that world and that was a proof. He had suffered so much because that exact reason, so it was time to finally end it.

That was why after an endless time, what was impossible to calculate, some guards came in the dungeon and untied his wrists to catch the boy by his armpits. He didn't complain, just letting them take him where he was going to be executed. After a few seconds, they came out, the fresh air filling his lungs, but he also heard a lot of shouts as his eyes were unable to be opened because the strong light of the sun was destroying his pupils.

When he could see, he found a whole square full of people waiting for his death because he would be killed in front of dozens of people who loved their Lords. At that moment, he reaffirmed his decision of dying, knowing he wasn't made to survive in such a world. He just checked the landscape for last time before closing his eyes, remembering why he was allowing that and then, the guards left him kneeling on the floor so one of them took a sword to point at him. He felt it cold right beside his temple. It was a pressure that burned him just because he was sure he was going to die.

He closed his eyes tighter, feeling extremely scared of dying, listening to his death sentence and waiting for the cut on his body. He hated how everyone was wanting his death and a doubt appeared in his mind. Were his parent there watching how his son would be killed because they had sold him to the Lord? A tear fell over his cheek saying goodbye mentally. It was the last thought he wanted to have before losing his life, just the last one saying his farewell to the only people who had probably ever loved him.

“Stop it!” suddenly, a deep voice of a man resounded all over the square, shutting everyone down there because no one knew what was happening. “That slave is mine now, so take away your sword from him” he ordered with husky voice, not allowing even the attempt to hesitate and Yibo opened his eyes swiftly to see how the guard followed his orders, giving him a second chance to live. Then, he turned his head around and found an angel; a handsome man who was looking at him with serious expression.

“Who...” Yibo's voice was weak and his throat was hurting a lot because it was really dry, he didn't know when it had been the last time he drank water. After, a new guard caught him by his shoulders to leave that despicable show, not fulfilling the desire of everyone there to see how they killed him as if that was a circus. Slowly, they approached a carriage, moved by two horses and came in it to start to travel to somewhere he didn't know yet. He didn't know even what was happening, but his mind was so blurry, he didn't care anymore. Then, the handsome man sat beside him as the guard closed the door to drive the horses.

That was the perfect chance Yibo had to glance at the unknown man and get some details of his expression. He was serious and his eyes were hazel with a short, black hair covering a bit his forehead while he was biting his lower lip, accompanied by a mole under it, frenetically as he gulped twice. He seemed nervous somehow. For that reason, Yibo watched him for a long time being so curious about that person. Feeling a different aura, feeling good beside him. And he wondered how if he looked like a Lord.

“It’s uncomfortable” suddenly, he spoke, waking Yibo up from his first analysis and he frowned. “Your eyes over me all the time” right after, the boy turned his gaze down breathing deeply, realizing he was being pretty straight with his behaviour even if it was clear their levels in society were so different. He was nervous by his side after such a comment.

“I'm sorry, sir” he apologized in a whisper, filled with fear just in case he would punch him for being that dared with him. However, the man only looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“I’m Lord Xiao Zhan, your name?” the Lord said with nice voice and Yibo widened his eyes, having almost a heart attack when his ears listened to his name. That Lord was so famous in his country for being the coldest one. Everyone was scared of being his slave because nobody got out of his mansion with life. Many rumours were spread around about him, none of them was good, though. He was the most respected Lord exactly because of that, no one knew if what people said was true and he never confirmed or denied it, so everyone decided not to even try to check it.

“W-Wang Yibo” he said his name hesitantly and Xiao Zhan nodded, just looking normal, there was no glimpse of evil behaviour surrounding him. Then, the boy wondered what he should believe.

“Since today, you will be my personal slave” he said confident, calm, he didn't express any emotion but a deep calmness, still Yibo shook his head completely, being amazed by his words. Wondering what that even mean and abruptly, the worst things started to cross him mind, assuring him he had gotten out of hell to join something worse.

“My apologies, my Lord, but I did not understand” Yibo confessed, being intrigued by the word ‘personal’. The Lord only smiled, showing something else than just a cold masquerade. Yibo, somehow, couldn’t handle his need to glance at him and watch it.

“It means that only you can satisfy my deepest necessities” his words were calm and his eyes continued looking forwards, never looking at him, but even like that, he could see how Yibo grabbed his own clothes, realizing his worst dream had come true. He didn't reject his last Lord to be a personal whore of the most important Lord of the country. He didn't care about his surname, it wasn't a privilege for him to be that. He just wanted to be free.

“I...” he tried to say no. To reject him. But his fear was stronger inside of him after all. That brave boy, who didn't stay in silence, was killed the day he joined Lord Cheng Zuxi's mansion. There wasn't any single glimpse more of the Wang Yibo who was brave and dared to oppose to even the worst person. His mind was too confused and the fear was already even inside his bones, engraved in his soul.

However, the Lord saw his behaviour and decided not to confuse him in that way. “I was joking, sorry” he smiled warmly as his hand rubbed his forehead and Yibo raised his head to find a wonderful man by his side. Why didn’t his eyes look at another thing that it wasn't Lord Xiao? “I don't like their system. Especially, I hate the sexual part so be at ease, I won't ask you anything like that. Take it like being my maid, okay?” he explained with low voice. At first, the boy thought he was joking again, because it was pretty impossible that could be true, but after waiting for his laugh again, nothing came and he understood he was saying the truth now. Yibo felt like he had won the biggest prize that day. Somehow, all he had to live had been worth it to reach that point where hope was still inside of him. So his eyes were filled with tears, thinking life was giving him a second chance.

“T-thank you so much for saving me!” he bowed almost touching his legs with his nose, feeling how some tears felt over them by how touched he was. He listened to a giggle, though, and when his eyes looked again at the Lord, he was gazing at him for first time, showing an amused expression. He was mesmerizing...

“Why don't you sleep a bit? The trip is long and you don't seem in good condition” the boy thought he was dreaming. Existing a Lord so kind and nice should be impossible. There was no way Lord Xiao could be that nice and warm with him when the space between their status were abysmal. However, Yibo accepted, desiring to sleep properly for the first time in a long time. He was so tired and his head was aching as hell since he fainted after escaping from his last Lord.

Then, Xiao Zhan stayed in silence to let him sleep for real and that was glory for him. He could fall asleep so quickly, not having nightmares as every night since he arrived at his last mansion. If he was so tired, it was because he couldn't sleep well everyday and he stayed awake whole nights wondering why his parents had sold him so easily for a bit of money. It hurt him more than any punishment or treatment.

He ended up thinking that even if his parents had done it so easily, it was because they didn't love him. After all, he had always provoked problems and they had to fix them. His family was so humble and they lived only to pay debts to Lords. Yibo always hated himself for not understanding their situation and having been a nuisance who only asked for food and new clothes because the rest of kids made fun of him for wearing old ones or not having a meal to eat. During those years, he realized that he was just being selfish, never understanding what was really surrounding him.

Maybe that provoked their hate towards him until the point of selling him to a Lord who would make his life the worst possible. Perhaps they had searched for his misfortune on purpose because he deserved it after all. Possibly that had been the punishment they had decided for him after years of being a nuisance in that house. But he begged for a bit of happiness although he agreed that he deserved misfortune after behaving like that. In the point he was, he needed some happiness or he would die of grief. There was no more strength inside of him...

Abruptly, he felt a hand over his shoulder shaking it a bit and a soft voice called his name. “Yibo, wake up, we have arrived” he opened his eyes slowly to find out Lord Xiao was there waiting for him. How had this person won the title of the coldest Lord of the country if he was being so warm with him? For Yibo, he was like the sun which was healing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here with a new ff of multiple chapters (pretty long). I've been writing this story for three years so around 70k words are ready to be posted, but it still has a long way before reaching the end, so you will have to bear my slow pace before finishing it TT (and I'm so sorry for that TT). In the meantime, I really hope you'll like this!


	2. First Touch

After a nap during the trip, Xiao Zhan had woken him up and Yibo got out of the carriage as he could because his body was really aching everywhere due to the wounds. At that moment, the slave could admire his new Lord perfectly. Being slightly taller than him, his complexion was thin, surrounded by a kind of expensive robes of gold and red colours. His hair was long, tied on a ponytail by a sofisticated adorn. He really looked a Lord. Then, having to stop observing him, they started to walk the path until that new mansion that looked already splendid. As always, an enormous Chinese hall appeared in front of his eyes and he clicked his tongue hating that side of everyone in the royalty. Only money and luxury in their lives to think they could be happy by having everything. But after all, money couldn't fill that emptiness inside of them. Money just filled their eyes, creating an illusion of happiness that was far away of the reality. So he didn't stare at it too much because he didn't want to think Lord Xiao was like all of them.

That was why they went upstairs, what looked odd for Yibo who knew that the important rooms were in the highest floors. The mansion only had three floors, but they were so extensive that when they reached the third, Yibo started to glance at his Lord wanting to know if it was a joke. At that moment, his Lord and he were alone going through that beautiful hallway made by the best wood in the country until Lord Xiao stopped in front of a door to open it and both walked inside.

The walls were made by wood, decorated with pale blue curtains. Its size was like two times his last shared room with a nice bed against a wall at the left of the door, a wardrobe at the right and table with a bit of incense under a big window, what allowed the full room to be illuminated. It was more than what he had in his parents' house. It seemed as if that would be a story of princes. That was why he couldn't speak at all, just looking at all of that, really wondering if he wanted to make fun of him a while more. But Xiao Zhan only stared at his face puckering his lips cutely as the slave watched everything in detail.

“My Lord, accept my apologies, but is this a joke?” Yibo asked completely amazed and turned around, meeting his brown eyes once again. The Lord dared to laugh, though.

“I told you, I don't like their system. Of course, only you have got such luxurious room because you're my personal slave, but the rest can't complain about their rooms either” he said proudly, gazing at the injured boy, who remained with his mouth opened in disbelief. “Now, tell me one thing” he said, changing his expression to a serious one abruptly.

“Whatever my Lord wants” he answered as polite as he had learned in those three years, not even noticing he was speaking like that anymore.

“How can you express no pain at all if I have seen less-injured people fainted on the floor almost dying?” the Lord asked with his hazel eyes looking at his wounds below the scratches his old clothes had. When Yibo realized how he did know, his hand covered the biggest holes in his clothes to seem as doing fine even if just keeping there was being already complicated for him. Actually, he was doubting he would handle it any longer, but he wasn't showing it either.

“I’m used, so don't worry, my Lord” Yibo relieved him, treating his question like a compliment so he wouldn't cause any trouble to his new Lord. After all, he was behaving more like his superhero instead of such.

“Stay here, I'll call a doctor” Lord Xiao informed as he walked out of the room leaving the slave alone before he could reject his help. So that he stayed there thinking how the Lords didn’t usually leave alone the slaves in luxurious rooms because they were treated as thieves too so Yibo was surprised his Lord trusted him so much already not to call a guard while he was in the search for a doctor.

He wanted to see the trick here, the trap, some kind of lie or bad part in all of that. It was impossible that he would be a slave in such conditions, that couldn't be called as slavery anymore when he had all of that. He seemed more like his personal guard or even his mistress. His mistress... In the moment that thought crossed his mind, his cheeks started to flush evidently, he tried to shake his head to stop that stupid idea, not knowing where it was from, but then, it was too late because the door was opened suddenly and Yibo covered his mouth, trying to dissimulate.

“Why haven't you sat yet?” Xiao Zhan asked as soon as their eyes met again. “Also, why are your ears so red? Maybe you have a temperature” the Lord caught his shoulders to guide him until the bed so he would sit and let the doctor do his job there. The slave's instinct would be to push him away, but he was totally blocked due to his Lord's attention. His mind was frozen, not knowing too well what to do because he had never lived such situations.

“I-I'm fine, my Lord” the boy attempted to convince him as the Lord kept him on the soft bed while a doctor was coming inside and closing the door to be alone during the check-up.

“I don't think you're fine in your condition, brave boy” the doctor approached the bed with a nice behaviour, what was unusual because everyone treated slaves like the worst type of humans. Yibo only stayed there, with his head lowered, being scared of what the trap could be because after all, he couldn't trust anyone there.

“Don't worry, he's my friend and personal doctor, Pei Yuming” a man, shorter than the Lord, grinned. He was wearing blue robes, with delicate flowers that looked drawn by raindrops. His jaw was sharp as his brown eyes, and his hair was long, a bit tied with a silver adorn. “You will be in good hands” he squeezed his shoulder with a warm smile. His eyes glanced at that hand which was provoking goosebumps inside of him, wondering why he had to be so close... “Yuming-xiong, he's my new personal slave, treat him well” he introduced them as if he was introducing two friends instead of a slave to a doctor, and Yuming widened his eyes giggling surprised.

“Zhan-xiong, this time you outdone yourself” the doctor commented as he left his tools over the bed. “I know you treat your slaves like precious people to care about, but this is too much” he pointed at the room, remarking it was too much to give to a slave and Yibo kind of agreed. His friend laughed and the boy stared at his Lord, seeing how handsome he was while laughing because his eyes shone as two stars. He looked younger in that way, not like a Lord at all. He should smile more.

“Don’t misunderstand me, this boy is my _personal_ slave, so he has to be treated specially” Xiao Zhan sat on a chair near the bed to watch the whole procedure, maybe assuring the doctor did a good job.

“Let’s stop this chat, he is starting to be bored” Yuming pointed at the slave and Yibo shook his head embarrassed, really denying he felt that way when watching them talk was almost funny. But Xiao Zhan laughed again, showing that, with close people, he wasn’t that cold Lord everyone was scared of. “First of all, remove all your clothes” the doctor ordered and waited, but the slave didn’t move, he couldn’t do that.

“Might I remove only my shirt?” Yibo asked, looking at his hands on his lap, playing with his fingers as a nervous move. Xiao Zhan frowned, maybe wanting to intervene, but he left the situation to Yuming.

“I'm sorry, but that's not possible” the doctor rejected his petition and Yibo sighed deeply, accepting the fact he had to show the proof of what would happen to a body after years of daily torture. His hands caught the edge of his shirt and he undressed his torso slowly, showing a marked skin, with purple and red zones all over it. The view of his body was worse than their slight ideas. His Lord and the doctor widened his eyes as the boy only kept there, looking down, maybe waiting for their laughs deep inside of him.

“How many times did they hit you?” the doctor asked even before waiting for the boy to remove his trousers too, showing again two legs full of wounds, marks, hits. There was no zone in his body that was free of pain. That only made Xiao Zhan be more expressionless.

“Almost every day... For more than two years...” he whispered, just trembling by remembering the hell he had survived from, and the doctor sighed and clicked his tongue. Yibo removed his trousers completely being totally naked in front of two people.

“That you are alive is a miracle...” the doctor started to examine his body carefully with his hands first and used his tools sometimes too. Yibo didn’t complain or moan, he knew he wouldn’t be hurt if he kept still there. “You need a lot of rest if you want to recover. Zhan-xiong, give him a proper meal, okay? His malnutrition is severe” the doctor informed as he was healing his back with a potent natural alcohol because he had here the worst wound of all. The young man had his legs shrunken and were hugged by his arms while bearing the pain as his eyes were closed not to shout. The doctor applied an ointment over it what would help it to close properly and he started to bandage his complete torso until the wounds and the bruises began to heal. Yibo only glanced at the doctor sometimes, thanking him mentally for having treated him that well.

“Yuming-xiong, are you sure he hasn’t got a temperature?” Xiao Zhan asked again frowning because Yibo's cheeks were still so flushed due to the embarrassment of being in front of the Lord naked, showing his tortured body. “His face is so red” he crossed his arms wanting an answer, but the real answer was only heard only by Yibo.

“How innocent” he continued healing his legs as the slave was looking how he worked, not wanting to raise his head. He was totally embarrassed by that situation and he was wishing it would end as soon as possible. Then, when Yuming was almost finishing, Xiao Zhan stood up to open the wardrobe and caught something.

“Wear these clothes when the doctor will finish” he ordered and Yibo nodded without looking at his eyes. Instead, he glanced at the doctor nervously and he found Yuming smiling tenderly.

“It’s done. Don't forget to apply this ointment everyday” he gave Yibo a small bottle filled with something yellow. “Take some rest now, you really need it. Zhan-xiong, come with me please” when the doctor informed, the Lord accepted and both left the slave alone in the room to talk outside. Meanwhile, Yibo took advantage to dress himself with new and comfortable clothes. They were soft, suited him and seemed as not having been used by anyone else. He even looked again like a human and he wondered if that was okay.

He was completely lost there. His new concept of being a slave had changed thanks to all Lord Xiao had done for him. If he wanted to do the things correctly, he needed his wounds to be healed quickly, but as long as his fear of being punished again didn’t disappear, he couldn’t follow his new rules and stayed on his feet, waiting for his Lord to come and give him instructions. Although he preferred Lord Xiao's treatment, he was reticent to believe that he wasn’t going to have work to do there too in a world where people taught their children to use the slaves no matter for what.

Then, suddenly, the door was opened. “You look better now” his Lord came in the room being alone again while saying that compliment to the slave and Yibo lowered his head standing in front of his sir waiting for some order. “Forget all the rules you’ve learned. From now on, I will teach you new ones” Xiao Zhan rested one of his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but Yibo got tensed and gulped. Why was he so nervous when the Lord was near? “C’mon, sleep all the time you need” the Lord pushed the young man until the bed so he would lie down and rest as the doctor had recommended, but he turned around, not understanding why he was having that behaviour when he was the Lord there.

“My Lord Xiao, I'm here to serve you, not to sleep” the slave dared to complain when going against what the Lord said was forbidden. He had to obey all the orders his Lord asked. Yibo knew how bad he had done and it was reflected in his scared face, waiting for his first punishment right after arriving. However, Xiao Zhan just kept there to try to convince him with words.

“If you want to serve me and I want you to rest in the bed then... Serve me from the bed” he said smiling slightly and Yibo frowned. How could he serve him from the bed? That was impossible.

“Huh?” his mouth talked by itself and the slave covered it at the next second, damning himself mentally for having spoken such a rude thing. If those mistakes had been done in front his last Lord, his back would have been full of new lashes over the old ones again and he would haven’t moved for several days. However, he didn’t take it into consideration and continued the chat.

“My first task for you is talking with me” the Lord sat on the chair, what he had used the last time, to be in front of the bed and fulfil what he had exactly said. Then, Yibo lay down on the bed, placing his head over a fluffy pillow and his body felt as in a cloud, it was so comfortable. He could assure he didn’t know such amazing beds could exist in that world. It was the first time he experienced it.

“What should I say, my Lord?” the slave asked to follow his orders, looking at Xiao Zhan for first time since the latter said the doctor goodbye. With the dim light of the room, his eyes seemed black and it was like watching the endless darkness. They were mesmerizing for some reason Yibo never understood.

“Tell me about your life” the Lord looked interested in knowing a bit of the young man. The slave thought if he should or shouldn’t tell about his life, but in the end it was an order, it wasn’t like he could refuse even if he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I was born in a humble family. Sometimes we couldn’t eat because my parents had to pay debts to the Lords. Then, three years ago, my brother and I were sold to different Lords and since then, I have been mistreated and almost killed by Lord Chen Zuxi. Do you want to know more, my Lord?” Yibo expressed his disagreement about that petition with irony in the end criticizing the Lords' world by talking through his own experience. He supposed that his sir would be angry or disturbed, but he received a loud laugh as if he had told the best joke ever.

“The rumours about you are true. A slave who hates Lords and he prefers to be punished saying his thoughts instead of shutting up and following the rules” he smirked, really amused by that while leaning on the woody bed edge with his elbows. Yibo thought he had fallen in his trap and his strength disappeared all at once.

“I-I'm sorry if-“

“I like your way” the Lord said with calm voice, showing a innocent face, and the slave raised his gaze to find a serious man who seemed willing to listen to him without threats in the middle. “But don't cross the limit, of course. Although I'm nice with my slaves, I'm still a Lord” he warned the slave with a deep voice and imposing eyes. Yibo nodded, agreeing with that condition, and an uncomfortable silence appeared making the slave be impatient and nervous. Somehow, being alone with him felt weird. With other people, it was okay to keep in silence as they thought, but with Lord Xiao, he preferred to be talking otherwise he didn’t know what to do and that situation became really odd.

Then, a sudden knock on the door was heard by the Lord and the young man, finally filling that moment so Yibo thanked it mentally. Xiao Zhan allowed the person to come inside and a maid with a tray full of food such as rice, fruits and vegetables appeared in the room. The Lord stood up with his face being totally unreadable to grab it and the maid bowed to him politely. It was the first time he saw a Lord grabbing a tray to carry it himself.

“Thanks, Nanhua” he said coldly showing his face as the Lord he was and Yibo gulped watching how handsome Xiao Zhan could be in that way too. When the maid closed the door, the Lord walked until leaving the tray on Yibo's lap. “Eat all you want” his voice became softer and a warm smile appeared in his face. The slave frowned being curious about that strange behaviour, but he couldn’t be focused in that too long because that amount of food was in front of him, called to be eaten, and it was like a blessed gift.

“My Lord, thank you so much!” Yibo smiled with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t understand why a Lord was behaving like this or why he had been so lucky for having been chosen by Xiao Zhan. It seemed like a dream more than the reality and of course the boy didn’t want to wake up. The Lord was getting to be closer with the slave, but his trust would be really hard yet. That was impossible to get already from that broken young man after all he had to live.

Meanwhile, Yibo was eating with his mouth full of food as a kid and enjoying every single piece of fruit he could taste as if it were the first time. He glanced a few times at the Lord, who was watching him with a proud gaze, and got flushed while lowering his face. The slave was totally intrigued about that person; his behaviour, his thoughts, his way of thinking, his style of life. He wanted to know more about him, but the limits of Lord and slave didn’t allow him to ask anything of that so he remained silent as he ate in a good mood until his stomach was already hurting for having spent years with a poor diet.

When he ended even the last crumb, Xiao Zhan retired the tray leaving it on the table and stayed beside the bed, not sitting on the chair anymore. “Now, sleep. I'll come back tomorrow’s morning” the Lord informed him and Yibo bowed, accepting his orders. Slowly, the man got out of the room, closing the door carefully and finally, he was alone there to rest a bit if his mind allowed it because it was full of questions that he couldn’t answer at all. What was that? Why did the Lord take care of him that much?

“Who is the slave here?” Yibo muttered as he accommodated his head over the soft pillow, grabbing the sheets until only his eyes were visible. Then, an abrupt tiredness filled his soul and he fell in a sweet dream, not being able to continue thinking any second more.

*****

“Yibo...” a soft voice whispered near his ear, breaking the silence that had allowed him to sleep during so many hours he had lost even the count. The slave woke up thanks to the whisper, but he was surprised when his eyes found his Lord so close to his face, smiling tenderly. Yibo sat on the bed quickly, feeling his cheeks as burning because he was still so lost about how to react when his new Lord dared to behave like that with him. “It's almost time to have lunch and you have to heal your back again” the Lord informed him before sitting on the chair beside the bed and the young man caught the ointment from the nightstand to heal the wound.

He removed his shirt gasping a bit due to the pain his ribs produced when they had to do strength and tried to take off the bandage too while bearing the pain as he could. Always having Xiao Zhan's gaze on him, though. Then, it was when Yibo realized that he couldn’t see the wounds or bruises and his arms couldn’t go so far because of his ribs. He was in a difficult moment because there was no way he could ask for help, he had to find a solution by himself swiftly, but nothing came and he just stared at the ointment, denying every single chance to seek any help. However, the Lord started to be impatient and sighed with sad eyes.

“You can't, right?” Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow with comprehensive voice and he moved to sit on the bed to be closer and offer his help. “C’mon, turn around that I'll do it” he spoke, sure about his decision, but the slave shook his head, horrified by that. Since when did a Lord have to do that for a slave?! He just felt as really causing troubles to the person who had saved his life.

“It’s not needed, my Lord...” his voice was a whisper, scared of his reaction. He still needed to refuse, to show he could do it alone just by thinking a while how, but Xiao Zhan sighed as getting tired of his constant rejections.

“It's an order, Yibo” his eyes became colder and the slave gulped nervously. Had he made him be angry? Definitely, his behaviour had made him be bothered. That was why he turned around slowly without a single word more and just waited. He waited for hearing Xiao Zhan calling other slave or aservant to do it in the end, but suddenly he felt one warm hand over his back spreading the ointment carefully not to hurt him. Many shivers crossed his spine as his teeth bit his lower lip until the point of making a little wound. He was unable to control his reaction. It wasn’t pain or frustration, it was just that hand taking care of him as if he would go to break anytime. And for a second, he desired it would stop soon.

“My Lord, might I ask you something?” he asked, with his head being lowered because his cheeks were really reddish.

“Go ahead” his hand didn’t stop and Yibo had to pile up a lot of courage to talk while a Lord like him was healing just a poor slave at the verge of dying.

“I’m who has to work for you instead of vice versa, right?” his words sounded rude because he used sarcasm out of the blue without thinking about it twice. That was why he usually didn’t talk, because the only polite phrase he knew to say was ‘yes, sir' as long as his strong character made him said straight things that in his era, they would take him to the grave one day.

“You’re right. And as my _personal_ slave, I do with you what I want” he said calmly, as if he wasn’t bothered by his comments, as if it was even a nice moment to say such thing. And exactly because of that, Yibo gulped, needing the details, needing to ask what he meant with that.

“And what does my Lord want?” he muttered while turning his head around shyly to watch his Lord who was staring at his back. What was that curiosity which filled him? Yibo needed to know it. And then, Lord Xiao gazed at him with an innocent aura surrounding him.

“To take care of you”


	3. We Are Alike

The days were going by slowly and Yibo's condition was getting better thanks to his Lord's help – all the medicaments he could take and food he could eat, also proper nights along with warmth and hygiene. Besides, while Yibo was recovering in his room, Xiao Zhan sometimes went there to apply the ointment on his back carefully and make the slave fulfil his demand of talking with him by asking questions of every subject, but lately he was focusing on one for some reason Yibo ignored.

The Lord only asked random questions about the past of the young man or his likes and dislikes. Yibo answered briefly, because he didn’t feel at ease telling about his childhood and giving to his Lord every detail he wanted. Indeed, the slave didn’t want to talk about those hurtful moments, mainly because he wondered why it had to end or why he couldn’t go back and live it once more. So when he had to explain his childhood with his parents and his brother, his eyes were wet. He had tried to hide them the best he could and if Xiao Zhan had discovered him, he hadn’t said anything.

Regarding his Lord, Yibo hadn’t dared to ask him after all. When a person asked him too much, he wanted information of them as well and that was what was happening to the slave. Maybe Xiao Zhan's treatment made him adopt a nice behaviour instead of the slave one and many questions appeared in his mind about the Lord. Stupid ones, but somehow he really wanted to know where he was born, or if he had still family, or what he liked to eat or do during his free time. It wasn’t important stuff, he just wanted to know a bit more about the man who had saved him and who was taking care of him so much.

Nevertheless, the day when the slave recovered completely arrived, and right after getting the approbation of Yuming, Xiao Zhan decided to start to treat him as his slave to work finally and not as an injured person who he had to help anymore. His behaviour didn’t change as such, but the orders were different and harder. Even stranger. It was the first time he received some of them and of course he doubted sometimes if he was joking or not. Unluckily, Lord Xiao never joked and Yibo always thought his Lord ended up being angry with him for not believing his words. However, it was just his coldness what confused him, who was used to a natural warmth coming from his gentle words or nice behaviour.

The Lord didn’t talk about himself, not even a single bit, but his actions revealed his likes and dislikes in the moment Yibo saw him daily. Every time they went through a hallway, Xiao Zhan admired the beautiful paintings placed on the walls with an amazing sense of style. Then, the slave stared at some of them, trying to understand their meaning or get what he was trying to represent in them, but he was never able to completely decipher any one. What he realized was that in a corner, there was a name written on all of them.

_Xiao Zhan..._

His Lord was the painter of every drawing in that mansion, that wasn’t small, finding several pieces of art in each room. And although he understood nothing of painting, Yibo could feel a sense of nostalgia and loneliness coming from them. Even despair or rage in a few ones placed in hidden rooms. Every one of them was about dead nature and sad people working in exchange for nothing. Many times, Xiao Zhan had to call him twice because the slave couldn’t stop looking at them, feeling identified with those dark emotions. Really connecting so well with what Xiao Zhan wanted to draw there.

The young man sometimes thought that maybe they were alike. Perhaps their sorrows and insecurities were alike. Because when his eyes met his Lord's, he could see the same cry for help inside of them. How even his face tried to be inexpressive, his eyes were the door to watch their own souls and see maybe they were different because of their status, but inside, they followed the same pattern. And he could understand that feeling even more the day he went outside with Xiao Zhan through the garden to walk a bit and do some tasks at the same time. The Lord ordered him to work in the farmlands behind the mansion, planting potato and tomato seeds along with more slaves he started to know finally.

After a few hours working, his back started to hurt due to the ribs which were still healing under the doctor's supervision yet. Then, once Yibo looked up to dry his sweat, he saw how Xiao Zhan appeared to observe how he was working and sat on a near bench to watch his job carefully. Yibo was nervous thanks to his Lord's gaze staring at every move he made. Somehow, it was like if every mistake he could do would be checked by him.

What surprised him the most was that there were more people to check too, but Xiao Zhan mainly focused on him. Almost ten more slaves were working with him too and only once, he changed his gaze. Suddenly, one of them, who was working without showing any pain, fell over the ground as if he had almost fainted and Yibo ran to help him to stand up again because the man seemed ill or at least so tired. The boy was really worried as long as that man was already old and maybe he was hurt from the fall. However, a shout stopped him in a second.

“Yibo! Leave him do it alone!” the Lord yelled at him rudely, almost angry and although he didn’t want to obey, he turned around to continue his task as the old man stood up alone after looking really weak in his steps and moves and went back to his work. “Zhao Fu, are you alright?” the Lord asked the man coldly, his face showing no expression, and the slave smiled nodding and bowing politely and gratefully. The slave, instead, watched the scene surprised and he glanced at his Lord who was looking at the man since he fell.

_Can a Lord be a good person...?_

*****

The journey on the farmland had ended after long hours under the hot sun and the slaves went to a near river where they washed their bodies and clothes after working with the ground. They could have nice rooms and a proper treatment there, but obviously, they couldn’t have more as bathrooms as long as they were simple slaves. That was why there were a lot of people inside the river – some were naked, not caring what genre they were; they only needed fresh water to wash their dirty skins and feel like humans again.

Different from them, Yibo never undressed himself, he did it under his clothes as he couldn’t to show all the marks he had because he was really ashamed of that. Besides, his clothes would get wet and the long path back to the mansion would dry them. Surprisingly, during it, the man who fell, Zhao Fu, approached him with a warm smile, wanting to tell him something, so Yibo got closer too to listen to him.

“Boy, thank you for trying to help me” he caught Yibo's hadnd to shake it as thank you and the young man returned a shy smile. “You know, I'm so ill and sometimes I lose all my strength. Lord Xiao told me to stop working and live my last years in calm here, but my life belongs to my Lord so I'm still under his orders. No matter how many times I fall, he only asks me if I'm okay and continues respecting my last wish. So don't think he's a bad person, please” the man told Yibo all of that with a husky voice, highlighting his weak health, and the latter was totally shocked of hearing that. So indeed, below that cold mask he showed to everyone – except to Yibo for some strange reason –, there was a nice person who cared about the poorest people, exactly as he did with him too when he arrived. Then, he looked around and the young man realized for first time, everyone was showing happy faces after a hard day, but no one was suffering there a hell. They were treated as humans.

After, Yibo said him goodbye and returned at the mansion by himself to think alone about what he had discovered that evening. He couldn’t stop thinking about the story Zhao Fu had told him. That was helping him to see the Lord in other nicer way. Until that day, he had been so reticent and suspicious to believe his gentle actions such as taking care of him, because after all it came from a Lord and he didn’t have good experiences with them, but now he was accepting the fact that maybe Xiao Zhan was different. Perhaps Lord Xiao was a good person acting as a cold Lord just to shut the village up and not to spread unnecessary rumours. What fixed in his mind so much that he found himself believing in his Lord a bit more.

That was why when he came back to his room, Lord Xiao was waiting for him in front of the door and his mood wasn’t that defensive anymore. Yibo was getting used to do it because almost every night Xiao Zhan did his interrogatory after the whole tiring day. So he opened the door and both came inside to have that daily conversation. Yibo sat over his bed and the Lord stayed in his chair as always. Then, the boy waited for his first question.

“How was your first day working in the farmland?” Xiao Zhan tilted a bit his head, awaiting his answer because everyday Yibo could give him a different reply and the Lord felt so amused by that.

“It was nice” he answered briefly as always, not wanting to give too many details, and abruptly Xiao Zhan burst into laughs, leaving the boy amazed in front of him.

“Working six hours under the sun can't be nice” he replied looking amused at the slave, not believing his words. But who wasn’t believing the other was Yibo, who wondered why he thought like that if the rest of Lords made them work more than ten or twelves hours per day and said they were being nice with them. And that made him remember again how gentle Xiao Zhan was inside.

“Might I ask you a question, my Lord?” surprisingly, his mouth spoke without thinking, just speaking naturally because he knew Xiao Zhan would take it correctly. He allowed him with a nod and after gulping, he proceeded. “Why are you so cold in front of everyone, but here you laugh kindly?” his eyes were raised to find a surprised gaze staring at him. For first time, Yibo handled it and they remained looking at each other as the Lord answered him.

“Let’s say...” he rested his head over the wall, losing his gaze in the nowhere, seeming hesitant. “...that we are alike...” he smiled, tilting his head slightly as Yibo's eyes widened.

_Why do we both think the same?_

His mind only wondered that over and over again, how was that possible? He wanted to know the details, in what they looked alike, why they felt it at the same time. He had so many questions he needed to speak up and hear Xiao Zhan's answers. But his nervousness impeded him to say anything else, just remaining in silence as his face showed the mess he was inside. Acting a bit because he realized the Lord would be able to read his expression, the slave yawned rubbing his eyes and Xiao Zhan smiled with a sad gaze.

“Sleep, today was hard. Good job” the Lord said with soft voice and stood up to leave the room in silent as Yibo stayed on the bed still, looking at the door for several minutes with his thoughts being a completely mess, not knowing what had just happened. In the end, without thinking, just moving by inertia, his body was dropped over the bed being defeated to sleep and forget everything. He needed not to think for a while. He really needed to erase Xiao Zhan from his brain for just a second.

*****

A few days after, Pei Yuming went to see how his ribs were, almost finalizing the treatment already. Yibo undressed the shirt as always, after having gotten used in front of the doctor, and Yuming examined his torso with his hands carefully. Meanwhile, he looked around, finding the room empty; that time, they were alone because Xiao Zhan had to do some important duties so the doctor came first. However, due to that coincidence, Yuming took advantage of the situation and he dared to ask what even Yibo didn’t know and left him frozen.

“Do you like your Lord?” the doctor spoke innocently, acting as if that question wasn’t important, and his eyes were raised to look at Yibo, who was breathless. “It’s not my business, I know, but you're a slave. I don't mind that, but everyone in the village does. Be careful” he smiled encouraging his feelings even if the boy hadn’t had the chance to answer because he was speechless in front of the doctor. Those that Yibo thought they didn’t exist. Those that were there, but the slave refused to believe. It was the first time they appeared thanks to Yuming's words and nothing could hurt more than an one-side love with one of the most important Lords of his country, so he decided to hide them until he would die. No mattering who would try to discover them.

“Doctor” he called him with the calmest voice he could use. “Why do you say that?” the slave asked knowing that he had a reason and he wanted to know it as well. Although he knew it wouldn’t be as easy as asking it, he tried, just in case Yuming would actually tell him. Xiao Zhan and he really seemed close as friends, so Yibo had a small hope.

“I want Zhan-xiong to be the person he is instead of the person everyone expects. And I want you to help him” he said while catching his bag to go already as the slave got dressed again, maybe because he had given him too much information already, but Yibo was stubborn.

“I’m a simple slave, what can I-?”

“Haven’t you noticed that you are more than his slave?” he asked, amused by his lost face and he exclaimed. “Of course you don't!” he smiled. “Then, let me tell you he cares about you more than about himself...” he giggled and turned around to leave the room as his ears heard the young man's questions, who couldn’t believe what he was listening that day.

“What am I for him?” he needed to know. He really needed to know that, he would repeat it thousands of times until getting an answer, but the doctor remained silent as he stopped beside the door because someone opened it abruptly, his Lord appearing with cold expression. Had he heard them?

“My slave” Xiao Zhan answered rudely instead of Yuming, who was frowning as he was regretting the wrong timing. Yibo was pale, looking at the Lord wanting the ground to swallow him quickly. Of course he had heard them. He had heard everything possibly.

“He's totally recovered, Zhan-xiong” the doctor muttered with his head lowered, knowing he had messed it up too much than what he expected, and the Lord didn’t look at him, his eyes were fixed in his slave. Actually, that froze him more than anything else, because he had never seen him like that before. His eyes were piercing his soul, destroying his security and creating a big fear inside of him. All of that just with his intense gaze.

“Okay. Now, get out of here” his voice was cold, rude, huskier than normal, and Yuming bowed to end his job there and close the door, leaving Yibo alone in front of a lion that was about to eat him. The Lord walked until the bed as the slave thought that he had lost everything there because of that question which seemed forbidden between them.

“My Lord... It's not-“

“Shut up” he was angry and raised his voice for a second, intimidating the slave until making him lower his head. Yibo was feeling another punishment really near, but this time he did care if he had it, because somehow he ended up trusting that Xiao Zhan would never hurt him, so if actually he received it, his Lord would show he was like all of them after all. “You’re a slave here, don't believe yourself as someone important” his words ripped his heart mercilessly. It was like Yibo had received an invisible slap with that, and pain could win, letting the rage talk instead thinking twice what he was going to do. His Lord had been clear enough to make him realize that nothing had changed and nothing would do it.

“I know perfectly my position, I don't need someone as you to remind me that” full of pain and rage, his mouth said everything what crossed his mind, not caring about who he was talking to, which his status was, not caring anything else because he realized that he had nothing. He had already lost everything, he had been in the verge of dying several times, he was living constantly scared, so after all, he had lost the reason why he kept in silence in front of people like the Lords when they were the worst and deserved his words.

“How dare you?! I'm your Lord” he was almost shouting, showing an horribly angry expression, and Yibo stood up being unable to stop his mouth, to stop his anger, to stop everything inside of him after three years in the deepest hell. He had reached his limit mentally, he couldn’t stop wondering tons of things he believed as unfair, his heart was filled with frustration and maybe he made Xiao Zhan pay all those years of suffering when he had only treated him as a prince since he arrived. But Yibo had exploded.

“Then, act as such!” he yelled at his Lord with all his might, leaving him speechless. He closed his eyes, making some tears fall and his head was lowered full of embarrassed because of his weeping. Everything was so unfair around him, it was impossible he could keep in silence anymore, even if that would mean losing his life for daring to. He wasn’t made to be a coward and accept what he was saying day after day. Even if he himself could become the unfair one at some point.

However, his Lord caught his arm abruptly and pulled him against his body strongly, hugging him tightly with his two arms. Yibo, who thought he was going to be punished, widened his eyes as his breath was cut, being frozen several seconds because he had spent whole years suffering in silence without having no one to give him a simple hug. Then, Xiao Zhan brushed his hair and sighed deeply.

“I would punish you right now, but I can’t” his voice was a whisper full of despair and frustration, showing how he was being a mess too. “You’re disrespectful, stupid and stubborn. No Lord would want you as a slave, but here I am, admiring those sides of your character” he said bitterly, his voice showing a point of pain even. Meanwhile, Yibo was breathing heavily and painfully as his heart was pounding in his chest because of a mix of things as the hug, his words, the situation itself. There were so many things that were overcoming him at that moment. And he was sure that the Lord could feel how nervous he was because their bodies were completely stuck.

Something inside of him liked that hug. No, more than liking it, he did like his Lord doing it. He liked all his faces. The funniest, the coldest. His good and bad points. And only because he was the one who took care of him since the beginning as his precious treasure. He had discovered what being loved meant thanks to him even if it was possible that Lord Xiao didn’t do it with that intention. And he became someone indispensable in his life for continuing living. Because after all, he had gotten used to feel that warmth with him everyday. To feel that somehow it would protect him from now on.

Finding his true feelings, Yibo sobbed heavily on his shoulder as he felt two arms holding him tightly. He thought he would never fall if those arms held him forever. The slave found himself liking his Lord as a small hope grew up inside of him which told him that maybe, just maybe Xiao Zhan would feel the same for him one day, and that was what broke his heart once again, making him grab the Lord's robes tightly. Because after all, he knew that day would probably never come.

“Why...? Why do I deserve this life...?” Yibo asked with drowned voice, wanting to know the reason because he would fix it immediately if that meant to get a better life. If that meant he would finally discover that happiness indeed existed for him too. If that meant he would find that awaited, normal life he had always dreamed about. However, Xiao Zhan didn’t answer, no words filled that room, only his hard breathing that was created by trying to control his weeping.

So when Yibo realized what he had done and what he was doing, he obliged himself to stop crying and end that embarrassing situation as soon as possible for apologizing for his words and behaviour toward his Lord. That was why his hands dropped his clothes to feel his muscles below them. Their bodies started to separate and in the middle, their faces stopped in front of each other when they were still close. Not knowing why, Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek with a soft hand to wipe his tears and unexpectedly, he approached while tilting a bit his head, showing what he was trying to make happen. At that moment, Yibo froze, staying still and anxious, not moving to receive it, because after all he was desiring it. But the Lord stopped before touching his lips, changing his mind completely or realizing the crazy step he was going to do.

“I’m sorry...” Xiao Zhan bit his lower lip, looking away and sighing heavily to calm himself. Then, Yibo realized too what they had almost done and stepped backwards to turn around not to look at the Lord anymore because his embarrassment, due to a million of reasons, was too strong in him. “Forget this. I won't punish you, don't worry” the Lord clarified with tired voice. The latter didn’t talk anymore and left the room swiftly, not even trying to meet his eyes for last time.

The slave stayed there, in the same spot, remembering what had happened over and over again. His mind was in blank, although he was thinking of the warmth of his body, of his hands rubbing his back, of his cheek against his hair. He was remembering every single detail of those brief minutes they spent hugging. But then, the last part arrived to his brain like a bullet to destroy his sanity in an instant. He closed his eyes to remember his Lord so close to his lips, his breath touching his mouth slightly, increasing his expectations to break them after. The desire Xiao Zhan created in him was killing his sanity little by little. He wanted that closeness again so badly that sometimes his breath stopped, yearning to fulfil that kiss with him, to dig his fingers in his hair enjoying his lips over his skin, to have that man as his. He couldn’t even understand his own thoughts, his own body, but it was clear Xiao Zhan had the power to make him feel as a man.

And because he was going too far in his imagination exactly due to that, he went to his bed and closed his eyes tightly. At that moment, he understood Xiao Zhan had become the reason to dream for first time in his life. To chase a dream even if it was impossible to fulfil. To believe in miracles. In the end, that longing was his fuel to fight for something not mattering if it was possible or not. To decide that he would die chasing Xiao Zhan only to feel as alive as that moment in the room. To change his life although it had no solution already. To be able to give up one day knowing he had done all he could to get his love back.

For first time, he refused to accept his life in that condition and his Lord was his last salvation.


	4. Glimpses Of Truth

His hazel eyes were fixed in the ceiling with his mind in blank. He didn’t want to think of anything because in the moment his mind started to work, only that moment, that chance to fulfil what he had dreamed for several days, would come back over and over again. Then, being really tired of regretting every decision he made, his eyes looked around to contemplate his room full of useless luxuries. They only served for making the room prettier, but not for covering the hole of his heart. His hands grabbed the silk sheets tightly, trying to calm down his thoughts inside, but they only wanted to feel again that soft skin of the slave who was stealing his heart slowly.

Why didn’t he kiss him? If he wanted to do it at that moment, why couldn’t he do it? He was drowning in his position as Lord, due to all the exigencies the government demanded and he didn’t agree with, and only Yibo could give him some oxygen to hold on a bit more with his sharp comments and his straight innocence what made him be unique somehow. Maybe he cared about the young man more than he thought at first. Maybe he knew perfectly the risk they would have faced if those lips had touched him that moment.

The law said that one slave and one Lord couldn’t have romantic bonds as long as the slave wasn’t human. So if the case would appear, the government would apply execution for the slave and prison for the Lord. That was why it was better in this way. He hated it, he hated the fact he wasn’t free with Yibo, but losing again the person who brought him the only happiness he could have was a trauma he didn’t want to live again. He couldn’t risk even the slave's life just because he was selfish and every time he looked at him, his own feelings were uncontrollable. It was true that he was protecting the people he loved and cared while destroying himself for sacrificing his own happiness, but he was only fulfilling the last wish of his father.

_ZhanZhan... Don't become as them. Slaves are humans like you and me so take care of them as such. I want to be proud of my son..._

Those were his last words before his last breath would be done and Xiao Zhan couldn’t forget it no matter how many years would go by. His father had been everything for him since he was a kid and he deserved to be proud of his son wherever he was now. It was the last thing he could do even if he was dead so he wouldn’t stain the name of Xiao's family because of a slave. Because of his feelings. There was no way he would risk it all just because of a love story when he didn’t know if Yibo felt the same. His constant closed behaviour was really hard to read so the Lord only had doubts about what those shy expressions or his rude words wanted to mean. He was a mess.

So he stood up decided to start a new day as the Lord he was to give his best for everyone under his power, instead of staying in his bed, wondering all those questions he couldn’t answer yet. Although he didn’t want to see the slave again to be able to forget all those details which made him like the slave so badly, he had to go out with his expensive robes to make his mansion work and continue being able to protect at least the slaves under his power as he could. Then, right when he was going to go out to fulfil that task, suddenly, someone knocked at the door and Yuming came inside, not caring if the Lord allowed him or not. Xiao Zhan sighed disturbed, because no matter how many times he scolded him for that, Yuming never listened to him, so he was used to his behaviour, and the doctor looked at him with angry eyes. The Lord only looked at himself through the mirror to find the same coward as always and hate himself a bit that day too.

“Zhan-xiong, if you are playing with Yibo, I'm going to punch you” Yuming spoke with rude voice as he approached to grab the edges of his robes strongly almost raising the Lord when he was turned around forcibly.

“Why are you so angry? It's not your business” he looked at his friend with cold eyes, not showing a single glimpse of scare because he knew Yuming wasn’t able to go further than that. They had been together for twenty five years and they had barely fought like this; he had seen him that angry just a few times, though.

“Because Yibo is his brother and you are behaving as if it wasn't important!” he shouted at his face, knowing the scariest face of the doctor was right in front of him. But he wasn’t afraid of a punch or a few shouts because he knew that Yuming was incapable of doing that. Not because of that subject; not while talking about him.

“Don't mention him now” he replied calmly, grabbing his hands to help him to drop him, because inside he was a mix of nerves, anxiety and unhealed pain. Remembering him now was like a knife poking into the wound that hadn't healed after one year. And which he doubted one day it would heal.

“He’s the reason why you saved Yibo” Yuming sighed deeply to stop his anger and he dropped the Lord's clothes finally to sit over the bed, both needed space at that moment. “Or have you forgotten it?”

“How can I forget him?!” Xiao Zhan yelled at him having enough after being asked if he had forgotten such an important person, there was no way he would ever do it, Wang Shen was who had saved him. That was why he walked until the door to get out of there and finish the conversation because he was really tired of remembering all of that early in the morning, just making his day shittier if that was possible.

“Yibo deserves to know the truth about his brother” Yuming said while standing up and defending the slave when he was only his doctor, he knew nothing, then how was he able to talk about Yibo that freely?

“And what should I say to him?! That his brother died because we didn’t want him to suffer anymore?! We killed him, Yuming!” Xiao Zhan lost two tears during the last words, exposing the regrets that were bothering him since his death. There was no day he wouldn’t wake up feeling as a murderer who chose to kill him instead of continuing fighting for his life. There was no day he didn’t look at Yibo and didn’t feel as saving the brother of the man who he killed. And because of that, tears didn’t stop falling, showing how his sorrows were blaming him too much day after day during a year. That was why Yuming sighed to approach and hug his friend, trying to comfort him because after all, they killed him together.

“ShenShen's death was imminent, his illness was so severe that he would die with or without the injection. You remember how he begged us to die. We only fulfilled his wish. We only stopped his suffering” he calmed his friend as many times he had already done with soft words while the Lord grabbed his robes tightly, wanting to believe his words because everything would be easier, but after all, his guilt was stronger. Xiao Zhan was so weak against his mind that Yuming sometimes thought how he could be such important Lord dreaded by everyone in the country, if after he could suffer and feel more than all the Lords together.

“I don't want Yibo to hate me...” he confessed when he couldn’t handle it anymore and needed to tell someone so he would be helped somehow. Yuming only smiled, knowing the reason was Yibo mainly beforehand. Then, the doctor decided to separate his friend, who had his eyes lowered and red, and try to relieve all the pressure the Lord was carrying over his shoulders without a complain.

“I think that he will hate you if you don't tell him the truth and he discovers it by other person. You know how many gossips there are here, it’s just a matter of time” Yuming advised him, trying to persuade him to tell the slave the story before other slave or worker would tell him if the subject popped up. Because that would be what Yibo would never forgive.

“I’ll think about it...” he spoke, turning around to dry his face, repeating in his mind a Lord couldn’t cry in public. And the doctor only pattered his shoulder with his hand.

“You already know the answer”

*****

After calming down to regain his composure and look as everyday, he walked out of the room to show again his face as that cold Lord who nobody dared to reply twice. But that face was broken after two steps when, like if fate wanted to make him suffer, his gaze found a young man in the middle of the hallway, who was looking at him with big eyes and weak aura. Xiao Zhan was going to talk with him, to be brave to say something even after what happened, but suddenly, that person turned around to leave the place as fast as possible.

“Yibo!” the Lord called him, frustrating his attempt to escape and the slave stopped without looking back. “Work on the farmlands until I go there” he ordered and Yibo only nodded, not turning back even once. As the slave, he knew that his task was so hard for him, but the Lord couldn’t stand his presence wandering around until his mind would decide completely about telling him and how. Because it wasn’t easy at all for him, so he needed to think alone for now.

For that, he went to a near room where nobody could come in but him because it was locked with a key only he had. It was full of unfinished paintings and a lot of tools to draw with a big window so he would have natural light for several hours per day. Then, he sat on the chair and he chose a new paper. His hands grabbed the paints and the brush moved quickly over the white surface drawing the only image which didn’t want to disappear from his mind. The one which was impossible to erase. Everything, any single detail, was engraved in his memories, doubting one day he would be able to forget it.

He lost the track of time as his hand didn’t stop filling the white paper with the last image he remembered from him. The hours passed and his eyes started to be tired of realizing every single detail of that painting dedicated to the person who made him feel human again. He even had to turn on a candle because the sun was hiding behind the horizon already. Then, after uncounted hours, he wrote his sign, caught the painting and watched the person he had drawn smiling like that day in his room, in front of the last sunset he would seen before closing his eyes forever. Smiling to the death who was approaching him mercilessly. And his mind could only remember that conversation.

_“ShenShen, tell me about your brother” the Lord asked with a soft smile, not wanting to show how sad he felt inside when he saw him that ill, and the man, who was lying down in the bed, smiled bitterly._

_“He’s always playing with the first thing he finds. He never listens to anyone and lives in his own world. BoBo only talks to me because I have taken care of him since he was born” he said in a whisper because he couldn’t talk properly due to the pain, stopping sometimes to cough hard. Xiao Zhan listened to him patiently, though, enjoying how he talked about his younger bother with lovely eyes and nostalgia filling the room._

_“You really don't remember what Lord chose him, right?” Xiao Zhan asked for nth time, wanting to find that person and bring his brother with him to assure nothing bad had happened to him. He wanted his brother to say ShenShen goodbye before dying because that was his last wish; maybe because of that reason he bore another and another day. Awaiting the moment when he would find him._

_“No. But Lord Xiao, find him, please. Give him the life I’d want for him. I beg you, my Lord” his hands grabbed his slightly, without strength. He could see in his face how much pain those movements were causing in him, but Xiao Zhan was still begging him with that cry into his eyes. He really hated seeing that so he just maintained the best expression he could and nodded, decided to fulfil it._

_“I will. Now, rest. I'll come again this evening” he rubbed his hand tenderly as his eyes followed a tear which fell through his face with a brilliant smile as thanks._

That had been his last smile. The last smile Xiao Zhan could see on him. He had drawn him in that bed, smiling and looking through the window to the landscape he always wanted to visit someday when he would recover, although that never happened in the end unluckily. That was why he had drawn it, he wanted to place it in a special room in his honour and after that, tell Yibo everything, because only like that he felt ShenShen was accepting the fact of letting his younger bother know what happened. Only like that he felt he would be forgiven by the two of them. Otherwise, he would keep drowning in that well of regret, guilt and pain he fell sometimes when his conscience came back to blame him again.

Then, not wanting to give a reason to his tears to fall, he looked at the window, admiring the last glimpses of the sunset and the lands surrounding the mansion. However, he remembered he had left Yibo working in the lands and wondered if he would have been able to keep working there for so many hours instead of stopping when it was evident he was late. Then, knowing how the slave could be sometimes, Xiao Zhan left the room in a hurry to run through the hallways, thinking he was overreacting.

_It's impossible he continues working after 10 hours..._

Xiao Zhan reached the garden after a minute and crossed it quickly to come in the farmlands that were really extensive. His eyes started to look around, seeing no one because it was already so dark. But even like that, he found a shape moving in the middle of them. Exactly because he was sure Yibo wouldn’t be able to do that, his eyes widened, trying to stop him right away and go inside because it was also getting colder and he could catch a cold in his condition.

“Yibo!” he shouted his name, not mattering if that morning he was unable to look at his eyes, and the slave raised his head as if he had been waiting for him more than working or just obeying his order. “What are you doing here?” he asked with surprised voice as he walked through the lands to arrive to the boy. He couldn’t believe he had worked for 10 hours under the sun. That wasn’t good for his body, for his wounds which he still had, although they were pretty healed already.

“You ordered me to work until you came here, my Lord” he tried to excuse himself now that they were face to face and a strange tension grew up between them. It was evident both of them were thinking about last night and couldn’t feel at ease with each other. That was why he had to break the ice somehow so maybe scolding him a bit by admitting he had worked hard, but this limit was only for fools, was a nice start.

“You should have stopped when the rest went to their meal a few hours ago” the Lord spoke while seeing a few scratches in his cheek. He was brave enough to caress them with his fingertips, wanting to feel that perfect skin again. However, the slave lowered his gaze and he seemed cuter to the Lord, just making his desire to make him his grow up.

“It hurts...” Yibo said setting aside his head to break the contact. As long as the Lord didn’t know if it was an excuse or it was really uncomfortable for him, his hand was lowered slowly as he was controlling a pain in his chest due to the rejection. Maybe, it was true and it hurt, but maybe the slave didn’t want the Lord to touch him so Xiao Zhan chose to change subject.

“Let’s go to your room” the Lord ordered, but Yibo shook his head, not doing a single step. He turned around.

“I have to clean myself before, my Lord” he whispered, not raising his gaze and Xiao Zhan started to feel tired of his game or whatever the slave was trying to do in that moment. Yibo seemed as loving contradicting all he could order him. But the Lord was unable to be angry when the slave looked down with that cute pout, showing just an innocent expression, as if in reality he didn’t do it to disturb him, but not to create him problems. So Xiao Zhan wouldn’t create problems for him either.

“The river is far away and it's so dark already. I don't want anyone to rape you so you can clean yourself in my bathroom. Nobody will know it, c'mon” the Lord placed his hand on his back possessively, wanting to be alone in a room to talk properly instead of there, where anyone could see them and spread some gossips. Also, he tried with that movement not to let him complain again. However, the slave dared to attempt it.

“It’s not-“

“It’s an order, Yibo” he muttered coldly, really desiring him to obey in silence, and their eyes met a few seconds. He could see how powerless the slave was, showing sad eyes as if he was sorry about having to comment everything. And the Lord had to breathe deeply not to cross the limit because that felt already like a provocation to finish what he tried yesterday. Then, he only pushed the young man through the path to come inside the mansion, always having his hand surrounding his waist. The slave didn’t complain and only walked, looking down as if he was lost in his thoughts. That was why Xiao Zhan didn’t try to speak with him and limited himself to accompany him as his Lord.

After crossing a few hallways and going upstairs twice, they went to the last door and the Lord opened it with his key, because he hated anyone could enter it while he wasn’t in. So he let the slave come in first and closed the door behind their backs. Then, being used to be there, the Lord removed his gold sword and placed it over a desk, but when he realized it, the slave was still in the same spot just looking around with widened eyes, he decided to help him a bit. “It’s just a room” he commented, removing value to all the expensive stuff he had there. “Come here, this is the bathroom” he grabbed his hand and dragged him until “entering” the part he loved the most. It was a staircase that went down straight to a door that connected his room with a private lake that looked as a big bath, surrounded with rocks, trees and plants. The water was kind of warm thanks to the sun who had illuminated it during the whole day, making it feel perfect at that moment so Xiao Zhan gave him a soft towel and rubbed his dirty hair before going back in the room to wait for him over his bed.

While Yibo was taking a bath in the lake, Xiao Zhan thought about how he would tell him. He remembered a lot of chats with Yuming regarding the slave. The doctor always encouraged him to be near Yibo not mattering what they were, but his friend couldn’t understand how many things he had to control day after day only for being Xiao family's heir. How many people were under his orders, who were still living because of his care. And he couldn’t break all of that because of Yibo. His father didn’t teach him to be a selfish person and he wouldn’t be that now. But every time he thought he was okay with treating him as just a simple slave, his chest stopped breathing.

Indeed, what did Yibo mean for him? What was he feeling? At first, he only was the brother of ShenShen, but now he was Wang Yibo. That rebel young man who hated Lords, who was foulmouthed, who was stubborn and brute, but who was stealing his heart as easy as just being himself. Just having that complicated behaviour or being so shy and scared sometimes made him feel a sense of protection constantly which was developed to something deeper, something he had never felt before inside of him. And he would love to know what that exactly mean, but suddenly he heard how the slave went upstairs.

When Yibo finished, he came inside the bedroom to give him the towel and thank him with a bow to return at his room after, but the Lord stopped him, grabbing his arm without thinking before he would even open the door; for some reason, he was unable to let him go. That was why the back of the slave touched the door as long as the Lord cornered him with his body against the cold wood, leaning his hand on the door beside Yibo's head as his eyes stared at him, not knowing too well what he was doing.

Why was he doing that? It was difficult to know. Maybe it was the unbearable pain that made him be impulsive or maybe his desire towards the slave was harder to control than he thought at first. However, he reached a point of no return by doing that and now, the slave was in danger, having a wild Lord who was losing his sanity just to be able to taste those fleshy lips finally after having dreamed of them so many nights.

“How do you feel...” the Lord approached enough to put together their noses and almost their lips too, just watching his open mouth. “...when I'm so close to you...?” their breaths were mixed provoking a heat between their mouths that increased his wish to kiss him. “Answer me, Yibo” a heavy anxiety was using up his patience and the easiest way was using his low voice, knowing it affected the slave more than the latter would ever want.

“Nervous...” that simple word made him realize that that closeness had the same effect in both, that the adrenaline was filling their bodies at the same time, warning him that if they did the first step, they wouldn’t be able to stop after. So it was possible that the slave was feeling the same as Xiao Zhan at that moment. “My Lord...” he whispered, showing how far he was going without even having the approval of Yibo, and the older man sighed and closed his eyes strongly. What was he doing...?

“I'm sorry, Yibo” he muttered as his head was shaken in disbelief toward his own behaviour. He had to pile up a lot of control to separate from the slave, but it was the best for both by now. It had to be like that. “Good night” he said while looking down. The boy only stayed still a few seconds with widened eyes and right after saying a mutter, he turned around to get out of that room as soon as possible, leaving a regretful man alone.

Suddenly, an abrupt loneliness surrounded his soul, trying to make him go again and fulfil what he had tried to do. But he only stayed still there thinking why he went away so quickly because, instead of asking or saying a rude comment, Yibo ran away. Perhaps, he felt too nervous to speak a word or perhaps, he was disturbed about his actions as long as they were Lord and slave. In the end, Xiao Zhan couldn’t get any conclusion because after all, Yibo was still a complete mystery for him. No matter how many questions he did each day. The slave looked as a real unknown for him.

Then, in the middle of his thoughts, he remembered his unfinished task from this evening and he decided to end it at that hour. It was already so late and he was tired, but he wanted to tell Yibo the next morning, otherwise they would never be able to progress. So the painting should be placed on the wall of that special room as a way to be forgiven by ShenShen. For all he had done. For all he wanted to do with his brother, Yibo. He needed to apologize and set his heart free of guilt. Only like that he would be able to tell him while showing true regrets.

That was why he went to his studio to take the painting carefully, surrounded by a blanket, so nobody would see it, and he walked the whole hallway until he reached an old door that had been closed a long time ago. He opened it with a key and a lot of emotions came to him after almost two years not visiting that bedroom. The Lord closed the door behind his back and when he turned around, he looked at the bed in the middle of the room, just watching there again that moment when his body and soul were separated finally. How the last expression he showed was a smile. A peaceful gaze looking at him. And Xiao Zhan witnessed how he had to say goodbye to who had saved him from his sorrows. So pain made tears fall in the middle of the silence.

“I hope you will forgive what I'm doing to your bother, ShenShen...” he muttered with a broken voice, lowering his head not to sob, and he placed the painting on the wall above the bed. Then, before leaving, he touched for last time the sheets that were still there and shed his tears with his hands. So deep inside his heart, Xiao Zhan knew ShenShen agreed on telling him. The truth for him was more important than his own life.

*****

At the next morning, the clouds had decided to cover the blue sky and cry a bit over the country, leaving a sad landscape everywhere. That didn’t help Xiao Zhan to feel confident about telling Yibo because his strength was being weaker, but he couldn’t keep it inside of him anymore. That was why, right after getting up, he had called Yuming to explain it to the slave together since both took part on his death and both had responsibility in it. However, the closer they got, the more doubts he had and for a second he wanted to run away and forget that had ever happened, but his friend stopped him with his hand, shaking his head. He understood it, he really understood the meaning behind that; the slave needed to know. That was why the Lord knocked at the door.

He didn’t wait an answer because Yibo never answered and, deeply sighing, he opened it to find the slave over the bed playing with some cards he had saved when he left his house. The friends came inside and Yibo saved the cards again to stand up. At that moment, their eyes met after what had happened last night and before what was going to happen in that room, and as Yibo could see something bad was inside of Xiao Zhan, the Lord was able to notice his concern.

“It’s better if you sit” Yuming said, trying to break the ice. Yibo frowned, looking at the Lord a bit flushed, possibly remembering last night as Xiao Zhan, but he heeded and sat over the bed, completely lost about what was happening.

“Yibo, was your brother's name Wang Shen?” the Lord spoke hesitantly as he saw how the boy widened his eyes, showing the shiniest gaze he had ever seen in him. And the guilt was deeper.

“Yes! Do you know where he is?!” the slave asked quickly, with loud voice, standing up willing to run if they said some place. But Xiao Zhan was who did a step forward.

“I was the one who bought your brother three years ago”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy WB Night! Updating because I feel so happy they won a prize each, so enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> For further ffs updates, follow me on Twitter @W1Bo_.


End file.
